Tug of love!
by ALICE LOVES SAM
Summary: Kirsty is still depressed about Kane but is back at school and trying to focus on her schoolwork!!The love of her life comes back in chap 8, her worst nightmare happens in chap 18 onwards!!***CHAPS 18 ONWARDS ARE THE CHAPS TO READ......AND REVIEW!!!***
1. Starting a new life!

The Beach!  
  
Kirsty walked across the beach on her way to Summer Bay High! It had been 4 months since Kane had left her, but she remembered getting the letter from Kane on the day just after the DIC had been broken into!She smiled to herself as she remembered what the letter said! "Hey, Kirsty" Nick and Jade were running up to Kirsty trying to get her attention but she was to busy thinking about Kane and the letter! "Why u walking on your own? Thought u would be walking with Seb" Jade asked "No, I wanted to be on me own, he went off with Max" Kirsty replied "Oh rite" Nick said. The three of them walked slowly to school and meet Seb at the gates.  
  
The morning seemed to go on forever! First History, Maths, Science and French! PE was next so Kirsty was in a better mood!Kirsty loved pe, especially Volley ball and athletics. "Do you wanna come to the Diner with me Kirsty?" Nick asked Kirsty on their way to the lockers "Oh no I've gotta go and see Miss Fetcher, I promised I'd go and help her set out.Sorry!" Kirsty replied "Ok, ill see you later......by the way, Jade told me to tell you not to wait for her after school, shes got a detention with Seb, so ill walk with you, ok"Nick said, Kirsty nodded and they both walked away in different directions.Nick took a glimpse back and smiled.Kirsty wondered why Nick was being so nice, she knew that they were always good friends but over these last couple of days he had been offering to walk her home and take her places!Kirsty didn't know why he was being like this so she tried to keep well away as she thought that there was something weird going on!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The Diner  
  
"Hey, Jade" Nick shouted "Hi, Kirsty not coming then" Jade questioned, she leant in to give Nick as kiss but Nick turned around trying to avoid it! "Nop, she needed to help Miss Fletcher..and she also told me that er...erm..she had a detention so could you wait for her, it's an hour with Mr Leggs" Nick said "Who??Mr Leggs??Never heard of him before"Jade said "He's a supply for Mr.Mrs..erm.a teacher"Nick lied. There was no teacher named Mr Leggs in the school, he just didn't want Jade to go back to her house!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The end of School  
  
The pips went, this signalled the end of school. Kirsty went upstairs and slowly got changed out of her PE kit, she had no need to rush as Jade and Seb had detentions anyway! She gathered her stuff together and walked out the changing rooms.  
  
She got the fright of her life, Nick stood outside the door waiting for her, Kirstys books went flying and Nick quickly bent down to pick them all up, Kirsty joined him! "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you Kirst" Nick said. They both laughed "Dats ok, just didn't expect to see you there that's all" Kirsty smiled, Nick handed her the books "Thanks Nick"Kirsty said, she looked up and saw Nick staring into her eyes. "Wat" she asked "Have I got dirt on my face or something?" Kirsty asked "Oh no, you aint, do you wanna walk home then?Better not waste any more time" Nick laughed "Yea, ok!" Kirsty said. She didn't know what it was but there was something about Nick that scared her and made her shiver and creep out!!!!! 


	2. Danger

Back at school  
  
Jade stood outside the Kirsty form room. The door was blocked out so Jade could not peer inside and see if Kirsty was in there!Seb walked passed. "Hey, Seb"Jade shouted "Av u seen Kirsty newhere?" "Nope, sorry, But I do remember Nick telling me that she had a detention."Seb replied "Yea, he told me that aswell. But ive looked everywhere and I still cant find her.Nick told me that she asked him to tell me to wait for her for an hr after school!" "Well, it's only gone about 10minutes and knowing Kirsty shell turn up to the detention 20minutes late!" Seb laughed! "You can come back to my house and then you can see if she walks past or not, or you can come here in an hour and meet her!" "Yea ok, thanks Seb" Jade said. The two of them walked away together back to Sebs house!  
  
Sutherlands House  
  
Nick and Kirsty reached the Sutherlands house. They entered the house and Kirsty spun around! "Erm, do u wanna av a drink or anything?"Kirsty asked "Yea, ok" Nick said "Wat do you want?"Kirsty asked "Nething, whatever your having Darlin..!" Nick stopped his sentence realising what he was saying!  
  
Kirsty gave him a glass of coke and was really starting to freak out by his weird behaviour! "Fanks!" Nick said in between taking a sip of his coke!He sat down on the couch and told Kirsty to sit down with him.She did!Nick reached for the remote control, and turned the tv on to a film called "What is love?" "I love this film" Nick lied, "It's soooooooooo romantic!" "Now this is sooooooo freaky" Kirsty thought, "Nick NEVER acts like this wat is he doin????" "Kirsty..How do you know when your in love??" Nick asked Kirsty! "WAT!!!Nick shut up now you really are scaring me!Are you trying to make me jealous by showing off that you've got a girlfriend?" Kirsty asked. Just then Kirsty remembered asking Dani exactly the same question when she was with Kane!Kirsty had a sudden thought, maybe Nick knew about Kane, but how would he know bout her asking Dani about being in love??  
  
Kirsty had to get away from Nick, she stood up and went to climb the stairs! "Kirsty!Wait" Nick called to her "I'm just asking you because.well..i dunno how to put this but I was thinking about how you are meant to know when you are in love.and ive been thinking about me and Jade and..!" "NICK!!!!I told you I'm not interested, I don't care about you and your lovelife with Jade, and I know wat your trying to do, but it's not going to work coz I've got a boyfriend and I'm not jealous of wat you and Jade have got together! Not one bit!!" Nick turned angry at this, why didn't she tell me bout having a boyfriend??Or has she really got one!!WHY isn't she jealous of Jade, and why doesn't she want me back!All of these thought went through Nicks mind!!  
  
Kirsty turned round to see the look of anger on Nicks face!!He stared at her and slowly walked towards her on the stairs!!! 


	3. NoT tHiNkInG sTrIaIgHt!

Sutherlands House!  
  
Nick drew in closer to Kirsty, he grabbed her arm and put one hand over her month. "Not one word to anynyone, do you hear me?" Nick whispered. Kirsty pushed his hand off of her mouth and tried to pull his hand off of her arm, but this made him even angrier and he tightened his grip.  
  
"Ow!Nick you're hurting me!Please...just let go!" Kirsty shouted.  
  
"Why??So you can go running to your parents, Dani, Jade or even this mystery boyfriend?" Nick smirked "So, Kirst, tell me, who is this boyfriend, anyone I know?It's not..?"  
  
"Who??" Kirsty said, worried that Nick knew about Kane!She didn't want anyone else to know, especially Dani!  
  
"SEB!!If it is then I'll..????" Nick stopped.  
  
" youll what??Nick just tell me.what's up with you?Wat is it?"Kirsty asked  
  
"Kirst..i..er..i love you..i mean I've tried to LOVE Jade, but I cant!It's just recently when you came back to school that I realised how much I miss you and I remembered all the good times we had together. I wish I never chose Jade over you and I wish Seb never cane along!" Nick said  
  
"Nick!How can you say that?You and Seb are friends!I don't want to get back together with you and even if I did it would never work!Just forget about it, huh!"Kirsty said  
  
"No!!I wont forget about it!I'm not gonna let you go, I love you!" Nick shouted. He pushed Kirsty down on the stairs and laid ontop of her. He kissed her and started to stroke her face.  
  
"Nick, wat r u doin?, wat about Jade?" Kirsty said.  
  
"Don't worry about Jade!" Nick whispered, he kissed Kirsty again but this time on the lips and then trailing down to her neck. He undone the first 3 buttons of Kirstys Summer Bay High dress.  
  
"Wat r u doin, we cant do this, I don't love you and you don't love me!" Kirsty shouted. She pushed Nick off of her and ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. Nick tried to get in but couldn't!  
  
"Not a word to anyone, I mean it Kirsty! Not a word. PLEASE!!" Nick said before running out of the house! 


	4. 20 Questions

Sebs House!  
  
"Seb, it's been an hour and Kirsty hasn't walked passed. I think ill go and meet her!" Jade said  
  
"Okay, shall I come with you?" Seb asked.  
  
"No, Im fine.Thanks for letting me stay here!" Jade said.  
  
"That's ok" Seb replied. Jade went to the door and went outside, they said goodbye to each other and Jade started to make her way to the school. When she arrived she asked the school office who was in detention. The lady told her. She didn't mention Kirsty.  
  
"No Kirsty Sutherland there?" Asked Jade  
  
"Nope, just Kirsty Barns and Kirsty Mutzer" the lady replied  
  
"Ok, thanks anyway" Jade walked out of the school and pulled out her mobile phone  
  
Kirstys bedroom!  
  
Kirsty reached under her bed and pulled out a small box. She opened it and got out a letter, two pages long. It was the one that Kane had sent her!She read it, tears trickling down her face as she read the words "I love you Kirsty, I always will and ill NEVER forget you!"  
  
She heard a ring from her phone, it was under her pillow, so she reached out and got it. It read Jade mob on the screen. She put it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She said  
  
"Kirsty, where are you Nick told me you were in detention!" Jade shouted  
  
"No,i.." Kirsty stopped. Then she thought, Nick had told her that Jade had a detention so she shouldn't wait and he had told Jade to wait for her because she had a detention, so she wouldn't come back to the house. Kirsty carried on talking "Erm.well...i was in detention but they let me out early"  
  
"You didn't walk past Sebs house!" Jade said  
  
"I walked..the other way.er.through the park up there, I needed some space!"  
  
"Rite whatever. I'm coming home now" Jade hung up. Kirsty quickly put the letter away, Jade would be back soon. She lay looking to the celling. How could she look Jade in the eye!After what had just happened! She thought about what Nick had said. About not telling anyone!  
  
A few minutes later Jade came in and went up stairs to see Kirsty in their room!She pushed the door but it was locked.  
  
"Kirsty!Let me in, NOW!" Jade shouted.  
  
"Sorry" Kirsty replied. She opened the door and Jade came storming in, Kirsty had a sudden thought that she knew about Nick. But she hadn't done anything wrong!Maybe Nick had told Jade that she tried it on with HIM??!!  
  
"Why did you lock the door?" Jade asked  
  
"I..." Before Kirsty could finished jade asked more questions.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about not having and HR detention? Why didn't you fone me or tell Seb or Nick??"  
  
"God Jade!!Wat is this??Twenty questions??" Kirsty stormed out of the room and ran downstairs! 


	5. Morning after the afternoon before!

Sutherland House  
  
Kirsty and Jade wernt talking to each other in the morning. "Kirsty, Jade?Im off now, dads gone already and so has Dani!Get yourselves up and dressed girls, it's getting late!Nick ans Seb will be round soon" Shelley shouted. "Ok mum" the twins answered "Bye" Shelley replied. She walked out of the house leaving the door open for Seb and Nick.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
10 minutes later!  
  
Jade was dressed and downstairs eating her breakfast whilst Kirsty had just got up and was making her way to the bathroom. "Hey, Jade" someone shouted. "oh, hi seb, wheres nick?" jade asked. "Oh..hes.here he come, he left his books behind and told me he would catch up with me." Seb replied. Nick came hurdling through the door. "where's kirsty?" he asked "why??" jade and seb asked together "just wondering, that's all. So. where is she?" he asked again. "upstairs in her room, were not talking to each other! Shes being a cow!" jade whispered. Nick looked worried, had Kirsty told jade about what had happened he thought, no she wouldn't, she wouldn't tell jade, and if she did then jade would be annoyed with me! "Ok!" he replied. He ran upstairs and saw kirsty run to her bedroom and close the door. She was wearing a small towel and held her SBH dress in her hand. "Don't come in nick, I mean it!" kirsty said "Look kisrt, about yesterday, i..er..i never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to..no..needed to tell you how I felt" nick whispered. Kirsty quickly put on her uniform and brushed her hair, she didn't want nick to come in while she was getting changed. "can I come in now?" nick asked "yea!" kirsty replied, sounding very bitter and tense. Nick walked in and sat on kirstys bed while kirsty kept a far distance and sat on jades. "I wasn't thinking straight, you've got to believe me" nick said to kirsty, "I realised that if I wanted to tell you how I felt then I had to do it soon, so I told you and jade bout both of you having detentions and I wanted you on your own, I didn't have anything else planned after that! I don't know why I did what I did!" "well you done it, didn't you!" I thought you were gonna rape me!" kirsty said " I would never do that to you kirsty, I could NEVER hurt you the way kane Phillips hurt dani!" nick replied He was shcked that kirsty thought he was gonna hurt her, let alone rape her! "Nick..well you did hurt me!I don't want any of this to get in the way of you and jade, me and jade, you and me or infact all 4 of us! I don't wanna hurt anyone else. But if it happens again then I will have to tell someone, I cant live a lie!" kirsty said. Althought she was already living lie by not telling dani about the kane relationship! "Hurry up you two!" seb shouted from donstairs. Kirsty rushed to the door and ran downstairs. She grabbed her bag and rushed past Seb. "Hi seb, bye Seb!" she said. The 3 of them (nick, seb and jade) watched her walk out. !God!wat did you say to her nick!she either want to get to skool early or get away from us! Seb laughed! 


	6. Memories and Destinies

SBH!!  
  
School had just finished, all the students were piling out of the school. Kirsty was one of them, she was walking on her own. She needed time to think about recent events. Nick, Kane and her family. She thought of all the fings that had happened to her since she had moved to Summer Bay. Most of them had been bad!The mudslide, drugs and the Boat accident!But the one that was so precious and special to her was her relationship with Kane.  
  
She loved him so much.  
  
Kirsty laughed to herself as she remembered all the good times they had together, seeing Alf, Don and June on another boat and her having to jump offboard, the rock concert, the orange picking and the freaky boss.  
  
Things that she would always remember were the day when Kane confronted her on the beach and they had their first proper kiss, when Kane gave her the ring, the morning when she was cold and Kane went in the back of the car with her, the time when Kane and her discussed what their future house would be like, Kirsty had asked him to imagine it and he replied "I am, some dump at the edge of town!" Then they discussed what their dream house would be like!, the time when they were both mucking about in the orange orchard and she fell over and they started kissing and then the boss came along and Kane told him that they were just resting!  
  
Just then a long, browny creamy car drove past, Kirsty recognized it but didn't know where from. 


	7. Later that night

THE SUTHERLAND HOUSE-KIRSTYS ROOM!  
  
Kirsty lay awake in bed, looking up to the celling. She was racking her brains trying to think of who the car belonged to. She had been thinking for hours but had no luck, So she sat on the end of Jades bed (they were talking a bit now, but not much), pulled open the curtains and looked out of the window. Kirsty loved the stars and the moon at night. They lite up the sky and made it look so beautiful. Kirsty remembered something Kane had told her.  
  
"If you are scared or lonely, need guidance or help then just look at the man in the moon, he is guilding you all the way Kirst, and looking after you!"  
  
So Kirsty did this, she looked out to the moon, laid her head on the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't know why but it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she didn't have to think or worry about anything. But one thing was still on her mind , the car!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
She sat looking out of the window for hours. Jade stirred a couple of times but didn't wake up. Kirsty didn't feel tired but knew she would hate it when she woke up in the morning to find huge bags under her eyes! This would look awful for school.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Kirsty shouted. Jade woke up with a start.  
  
"Wat is it Kirst?" Jade asked. Kirsty stared at her younger twin.  
  
"Nothing Jade!" Kirsty replied.  
  
"Oh, ok!Only asking!" Jade said, she drifted quickly back to sleep, and Kirsty went to her bed!  
  
"Kane" she though to herself "The car belongs to Kane!" 


	8. Bunking off!

Early the next morning at the Sutherlands house!  
  
"Kirsty, get up now, its really getting up, I know you should have gone to bed earlier, I cant even trust you to get up and dressed without me supervising you ALL the time!!" Shelley shouted.  
  
Kirsty woke up, her head was thumping and her heart was racing!  
  
"Jade!" she called  
  
"Yep Kirst" Jade replied. She walked up to Kirsty and plonked herself down on the bed.  
  
"I feel really ill today, can you tell mum that im not up to goin to school?" Kirsty pleaded.  
  
"Kirsty, I can read you like a book, you are so obviously lying, wats the matter, what do you wanna do then? I mean, what do you want to do today, if you are supposedly going to be ill!"  
  
"Jade, im ill ok, im not gonna bunk off, how come you never believe me?" Kirsty argued  
  
"Ok, ok, ill tell mum, but I mean it, if this is a lie...i mean if youre not home when I get back from school then you have a lot of explaining to do!" Jade said, she rushed out of the room and ran downstairs to meet Seb and Nick and to tell Shelley that Kirsty wasn't coming to school. Kirsty heard Jade telling her mum.  
  
"KIRSTY!!!!!" Shelley shouted "Im off now, hope you feel better, I wont come and give you a kiss just incase I catch it!"  
  
Shelley walked out with Jade, Seb and Nick.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the Whalf  
  
Kirsty walked up the Whalf, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Kanes car to her left! She looked at the back seat, it reminded her of when she was cold and Kane went in the back with her.  
  
She sighed, she was so confused, she couldnt believe that Kane was back. Half of her mind was pleased, she couldn't wait to see Kane and catch up with everything they had missed and start from where they had left off. But the other half of her mind was focused on the danger it would causes with Jade, Dani (who didn't yet know about her first love affair with Kane), Seb, Shelley, Rhys, Josh and basically everyone at Summer bay!!  
  
Just then a figure came up beside her! 


	9. What happens now?

"I guess you know that im back then?" Kane said, looking down at his feet and twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Kirsty smiled at him.  
  
"OH KANE!!" She put her arms around him and held him tight! "Ive missed you sooo much, you don't know how much I wanted to pick up the fone and hear you voice or hold you in my arms!" Kirsty said, without realising that she had recited part of the letter that Kane had sent her.  
  
"Oh. So I take it you got it then?" Kane laughed.  
  
"Yea I did, sorry I wernt taking the mick or anything!" Kirsty said.  
  
"I know you wernt Kirst, youre all heart!" Kane replied. They let go of each other and the smiles faded from their faces. They knew that they couldn't sneak around again like they had done before, but they couldn't bare being apart!  
  
"What happens now?" Kane asked!  
  
"I dunno, but first I need to catch up on ALL the gossip!So...Why are you here?" Kirsty said.  
  
"Well...i got a job after I finished TAFE and ive got a masters card!Im working on a cruise boat, a bit like the Mirigini!But..obviously that wont sink! Anyway..I have to come back here to Summer Bay for at least 12mnths to do some training with Alf!" Kane told Kirsty.  
  
"So Alf knew you were coming back then?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"Yep, I guess!" Kane replied.  
  
The two lovebirds walked casualy towards the end of the Whalf, not aware of what was goning to happen next! 


	10. I love you!

ON THE BEACH!  
  
Kane and Kirsty sat on the beach (the far end though coz they didn't want to be seen!).  
  
"So..wat bout you then Kirst.bet you've found a bloke aint ya?" Kane laughed!He looked at Kirsty and saw the look on her face, she wasn't smiling! There was an awkward silence and then Kirsty spoke.  
  
"Kane..you know..you know that youre the only man in my life.The man ive always wanted to be with!No one can take your place...EVER!I mean it!I love you!"  
  
Kane stared at her, was it his imagination or had Kirsty just told Kane how much she loved him. Had she actually forgave him for that day when Kane chucked her out of the car and did she actually say those 3 words, I love you?  
  
"I..er..I..lo" Kane stuttered  
  
"Wat?" Kirsty asked  
  
"I love you....GOD, ive been waiting to say that for SOOOOOOO long!!!!" Kane laughed.  
  
!Ive been waiting as well!" Kirsy said. They stared into each others eyes. Kane leaned forward and kissed Kirsty. Kirsty kissed him back. The kiss turned really passionate, more passionate than any other kiss they had EVER had together! 


	11. tHe EmBaRaSsMeNt!

That night:At the Diner with Seb, Jade and Nick  
  
Kirsty sat looking down at her burger and string the straw round in her milkshake. She looked up every now and then, but when she did her eyes seemed to stray and look at Nick. Nick had seen her do this and come to the conclusion that Kirsty wanted to be an item again.  
  
"Hey, so..Kirst, you feeling better then?"Nick asked.  
  
"Huh..wat?" Kirsty asked, coming back to reality "Wat did u say?"  
  
"He asked if u were better, idiot!" Jade whispered. Jade was still a bit cold with Kirsty.  
  
"Oh, right, yea im fine I just.well.you know.had..erm.well Jade knows wat I mean!" Kirsty stuttered.  
  
"Ok, Kirst.we don't need anymore details thanks!" Jade said. Seb and Nick looked at each other confused.  
  
"I need more details" Nick and Seb said in unison. Kirsty and Jade stared at each other.  
  
"You need more details about my menstruating cycle!" Kirsty laughed.  
  
"WHAT??????" Nick and Seb shouted. Kirsty and Jade started laughing, but then Kirsty looked up and saw Nick and Seb staring at her, she got embarrassed and stopped laughing.  
  
"Im gonna go now OK!Just.er.gotta go somewhere!" Kirsty stood up and walked out of the Diner, smiling to herself. She couldn't believe what she had just said, it was bad enough saying it infront of Seb and Jade, let alone Nick!  
  
Kirsty walked slowly along the Whalf, it was just getting dark, so she thought that she would start heading home. She wanted to see Kane but she had been with him all day and didn't want her family to get suspicious when she came home late!  
  
"HEY!!!!" Kane called. Kirsty turned around to face him. She smiled and kissed him. She laid her head on his chest and laughed again. She lifed up her head and put her hands up to her face.  
  
"Wat is it Kirst?" Kane asked.  
  
"Oh nothing.I..well..I just embarrassed myself SOOOO much!" Kirsty smiled.  
  
"How?Why?When" Kane questioned.  
  
"U see...I went to the Diner with Jade, Seb and Nick tonite and they asked me if I was feeling better.Coz, u see I wasn't I school today because I saw your car and well,..I knew that u were back and I had to see you, the only way I could was to go out when everyone was out, and the only time everyone is out is when im at school" Kirsty took a breather, she was talking really fast, about nothing! "Anyway, so I did, I.."  
  
"Kirsty.STOP!!Can u just quit the crap and tell me the gossip!" Kane laughed  
  
"Ok!" Kirsty said "Well, they asked me if I was ok, and I said I was.I said that I was just having..well I didn't say anything further than that, I didn't want to go into detail. Jade knew what I was talking about but Seb and Nick didn't...U do don't u kane??"  
  
"Yea, Kirst..I do know what ur talking about!"  
  
"That's good, then Jade told me that she didn't want me to tell her anymore details about why I wasn't in, Seb and Nick then asked for more details because they didn't know what I was talking about. I the said the most embarrassing thing EVER!!!" Kirsty said.  
  
"What" Kane said.  
  
"I started talking about my menstruation cycle!"  
  
"Kirst.Ur soooo stupid sometimes!" Kane laughed. He pulled Kirsty to his chest and stroked her hair.  
  
IN KANES SHIP!!  
  
Kirsty and Kane laid on the deck looking up at the stars. Kirsty didn't realise that it was getting late.  
  
"Hey, baby!" Kane said  
  
"Yep?" Kirsty replied. Kane leant up on his elbows and move closer to Kirsty. She looked back at him.  
  
"I love u!" Kane said. He kissed Kirsty on the lips and smiled at her. Kirsty pulled him towards her and got ontop of him. Kane broke away.  
  
"Kirsty.we shouldn't do this.I mean.I want to.but I don't want to just be with you for.?" Kane said  
  
"Yea, I know!" Kirsty said "But its right. I know it is!" Kane kissed Kirsty back. 


	12. Just SOME boy!

KANES SHIP IN THE EARLY HOURS!  
  
Kirsty and Kane were lying on the spare bed in the Cabin. They both seemed happy.  
  
Kirstys phone rang. Kirsty reached down to find her phone in her trouser pocket that were in a messy pile on the floor. She laughed to herself as she struggled to get the phone out. Kane gave her a hand and looked to see who was calling. It was her mum (Shelley). Kirsty signalled for Kane to be quiet as she put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hi, mum!" Kirsty began, getting ready for the ear bashing she though she was gonna get!  
  
"KIRSTY..WHERE HAVE U BEEN...WEVE ALL BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, WE THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD...RUN AWAY AGAIN.I MEAN IT WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME YOU RAN AWAY WITHOUT LEAVING US A NOTE!" Shelley shouted in a angry rage. Kirsty held the phone away from her ear as the pitch of Shelleys voice was was to loud, it was hurting Kirsty ear.  
  
Kane saw Kirstys face as she looked at the phone. He knew that he couldn't laugh but he had to. So he put his head into the pillow and let out a high pitched laugh!Kirsty looked at Kane and gave him a hard pinch on his back.  
  
"KIRSTY!!!!!!I THAT A BOY I CAN HEAR WITH YOU..YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN UP TO ANYTHING YOUNG LADY, WE HAVE VERY HIGH MORALS HERE AND I DON'T WANT YOU SLEEPING AROUND!" Shelley shouted once more.  
  
"MUM!Im not ok, its just some boy I meet ok, ive been round Simones house, and I slept there!Im coming home soon!" Kirsty said. She put down the phone and turned to Kane.  
  
"Oh ok then, just SOME boy you met yea. Im nothing special to you then?Just some boy!" Kane smirked.  
  
"Youre more than just SOME boy Kane!! You're the man I love!!" Kirsty said. She kissed him and gathered together her stuff. She walked to a toilet and put on her clothes and make up.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirsty had said goodbye to Kane and they had arranged to meet up later. Kirsty was walking to the Caravan Park preparing herself for the argument that was going to break out as soon as she got home. 


	13. No one is gonna ruin this for me NO ONE!

At the Sutherland  
  
"She said she was at Simones house and she sleep round there!I never knew she liked Simone!!" Shelley told Jade, Nick, Dani and Seb. Rhys was out at the Drop In Centre.  
  
"Me neither, ive always thought she held a grudge against her!Well....Kirstys always been like that!" Jade replied.  
  
Shelley looked at them and began to make her way to the kitchen fridge to get out some butter to make sandwiches.  
  
The door opened and in came Kirsty, her hair was all over the place, like shed just been windswept. Every one gave her a weird look except for Nick who just stared and smiled.  
  
"Hey, everyone....did you miss me?" Kirsty said.  
  
"Wat have you been up to young lady?" Shelley asked.  
  
"What.nothing!"  
  
"That doesn't work with me now Kirsty!" shouted Shelley, in an angry tone. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kirsty said  
  
"KIRSTY!!THERE YOU GO AGAIN, LYING!PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IM TALKIING ABOUT!WELL IVE HAD ENOGH OF IT KIRSTY SUTHERLAND. NOW TELL US WHERE YOU WHERE AND I WONT NO LYING!" Shelley argued.  
  
"I was..with...i was with someone!" Kirsty replied.  
  
"Oh, that tells me a lot doesn't it. Go on carry on!" Shelley erged.  
  
"I cant mum.please.don't make me, not infront of.?" Kirsty begged her mum, she looked from her mum to jade, to Seb, then Dani and then finally to Nick, before running up the stairs and going into her bedroom.  
  
'If only I could just tell them about Kane, if only... I knew this would cause arguments' Kirsty thought  
  
Kirsty laid on her bed. Nothing, nothing or noone at all were gonna stop her from seeing Kane! She loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. NOONE WAS GONNA TAKE THAT AWAY FRON HER!!! 


	14. ThAtS Is WhAt FrIeNdS aRe FoR?

Kirsty had been up in her room for more than an hour, it was getting on for 2:00pm and she had promised to meet Kane at 2:45pm. She wondered what her mum would say if she went out, or even if Shelley would let her out at all! Kirsty heard the laughter of Jade and Nick downstairs! She then heard footsteps up the stairs. I was Seb.He came in and walked down the two steps leadin to Kirstys bed.  
  
"Hey, you alright Kirst.....Are you gonna come down?" He asked.  
  
"Seb...everythings gone wrong, you're the only person I can talk to about it!" Kirsty put her arms aroung SEb, he didn't know how to react to this so he just placed his arms around her.  
  
"Talk about what Kirst......If its about what you were talking about at the Diner, then I don't know anything abou that sort of thing, I think youre better off talking to somebody like.......?" Seb was stopped by Kirsty. She let go of Seb and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"No, its not about that Seb. Its about.....?" Kirsty stopped and then she looked at the door to make it was shut. "Kane" she whispered.  
  
"WHAT????Hes back, how could he.......????" Seb started.  
  
"No Seb, you don't understand. I.....well, I was with him last night. I love him so much and a know that my family wont accept this relationship.But I just cant be asked to sneak aroung again!It will just hurt everyone even more, they have got to come to terms with his relationship, and if they don't then...???" Kirsty said.  
  
"Kirsty, im not saying that what you are doing is right, I think its far from right, but only you know whats best for you!Your family and me just cant see the change in him that you can!" Seb said  
  
Kirsty looked at Seb, astonished by his kindness.  
  
"You're the best friend a girl could have Seb!" Kirsty said. She hugged him tight and then gathered her stuff together.  
  
"Right, im off, im gonna meet Kane, weve got to sort out a way to tell everybody about this!But.....Seb, will you do me a huge favour?" Kirsty asked  
  
"Depends what it is." Seb replied  
  
"Well can you tell everybody that im coming round your house, and if Nick or Jade ask to come just tell them that you havnt spoke to me in a long time and that you want some quality time with your best friend!!Please Seb!" Kirsty asked  
  
"Ok then" Seb laughed "But im not to sure about the ' Quality time' bit!"  
  
Kirsty smiled back at Seb, he got up and walked down the stairs with Kirsty.  
  
Kirsty was so glad to have a friend like Seb!Now all she had to do was sort things out with Kane, and hopefully, just hopefully, everything would be ok!" 


	15. WHAT LIES AHEAD?

At the Whalf  
  
Kirsty walked up the Whalf, telling herself that everything would be OK. She thought about what she would say to Kane, she went over it in her head.  
  
'Ok,' she thought 'Just be yourself, tell him that you really want to be with him, that you love him!'  
  
Just then a figure came up beside her, she saw it was Kane and just gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Hey, baby, trying to avoid me are ya?" He laughed.  
  
"No, of course not, I was just coming to see you. I need to get some things sorted out. Everythings gone wrong, Kane. Ive told Seb that youre back, hes the only one that doesn't judge me!" Kirsty said.  
  
"What did youre mum say when you got back?" Kane asked.  
  
"Oh, the usual, you know. Found out that I wasn't at Simones, accused me of sleeping around and........well, Kane, be honest, do you think anything happened last night?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, we wasn't carefull was we? I just wanted to make sure that........?" Kirsty stopped.  
  
"I don't think so, itll be ok!" Kane replied.  
  
Kirsty smiled at Kane, both of them not knowing the future that was already being planned out for them. 


	16. Your mine?

Sitting on the beach!  
  
Kirsty laid at the far end of the beach, wanting to get a suntan. Kane was in the sea calling Kirstys name. Kirsty ingnored him everytime, pretending not to hear him.  
  
"OI!!Kirsty I know you can hear me, please come in. PLEASE!!!" Kane shouted  
  
Kirsty sat up.  
  
"Im not going in there with my clothes on!" Kirsty replied.  
  
"Whats that underneath your clothes, ay, Kirst, I know you've got a bikini under there!" Kane said "Please Kirst, for me. The one you love!"  
  
"AAAARRRHHH!!! OK OK IM COMING!" Kirsty said. Kane smiled and got out of the sea and ran up to her. "Hurry up, Kirst.we aint got that long!" Kane glanced at his watch. Kirsty pulled off her top to reveal a VERY revealing bikini top. She then took off her trousers and her and Kane made their way to the sea.  
  
Kirsty put her foot in the water, it was quite warm. Kane, on the other hand, ran into the water and splashed Kirsty with water.  
  
"KANE!!!What was the point of that?Im gonna get u soooooo bad!HOW DARE YOU SPLASH ME?" Kirsty shouted.  
  
"Shut up Kirsty, just come in, come on" Kane argued  
  
"Im coming,im coming! I came here to get a nice suntan.....ugh.......seaweed.....that's disgusting......and then you ruin everything and......." She struggled to get seaweed off her foot. Kane come to her rescue and tried to pulled it off. "And anyway, you make me come into the water with you!"  
  
"Kirsty, I like you the way you are, you don't need a tan!" Kane said.  
  
"Thanks!" Kirsty said. She placed her hands on Kane shoulder and stumbled over her own feet, she fell into Kanes arms and started laughing.  
  
"You idiot!" Kane laughed.  
  
"You called me that the time when we were by the stream!Remember?"  
  
"Yep, how could I forget!" Kane replied. He looked into Kirsty eyes and whispered "I love you Kirst!"  
  
Kirsty smiled and they shared a kiss, until someone called Kirstys name.  
  
They broke apart and saw Seb walking towards them.  
  
"Hi........What are you doing here?" Kirsty asked  
  
"Oh, just came to tell you that Jade and Nick are looking for you!"  
  
"WHY??" Kirsty replied  
  
"Dunno, anyway, Nicks heading this way, Jades gone home, so Kane I think you should go!" Seb said. He gave Kane a weird look, and Kane walked to the shore as soon as he saw this.  
  
"Hey, baby!" Kirsty shouted after. "Arnt you gonna give me a kiss?"  
  
Kane turned around, whilst Kirsty got up and walked towards him. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed. They both pulled away and Kane smiled at her and walked away, he grabbed his stuff and ran.  
  
Nick came out from no where and walked up to Kirsty and Seb.He hadn't seen Kane as he had come in a different direction. Kirsty looked down at the sand and didn't make eye contact with any of them  
  
"Hey all!" He said "Can I speak to Kirst, Seb? Just for a second!" Nick asked  
  
"Yea!Sure!" Seb replied. He walked away and left Kirsty to speak to Nick.  
  
"Kirsty.........I just wanted to tell you that were gonna have a surprise party for Sebs Birthday next week, Ok. I thought it would be a good idea, I was wondering if you would organize it with me!" Nick said.  
  
"Why me?Why not Jade?.......................................Ok, ill do it, but im only doing it for Seb!" Kirsty said, she walked away and Nick stared after her. He smiled to himself.  
  
'Yes,' he thought 'This is the time, I am going to succeed!Nothing is going to stop me, she is MINE!' He smiled to himself as he walked back up to BaySide Diner! 


	17. Worried about NoThInG?

At the Diner  
  
Kirsty sat on her own with her burger and milkshake. She was waiting for Nick, so she could get the organizing over and done with and meet Kane. She hadn't seen Kane for 2days due to HomeWork (which needed to be done) and organizing Sebs birthday party. Kane also had things to sort out. He needed to do a lot of training for his practise test, that was coming up soon. Kirsty sat smiling to herself, he had done so well for someone that was brought up with a terrible childhood.  
  
Just then Nick walked in and sat with Kirsty. He had a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, we need to get this done quick, ive organized the party for tomorrow. That's the only day his free to 'come round my house'" Nick said sarcastically  
  
"But his birthd...???" Kirsty stopped, she didn't want to argue. "Ok, so what are we gonna have then?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They spend 1 ½ hours discussing Sebs Birthday party. When they had finished Kirsty headed off home, she felt a bit sick and thought shed just go home and have an early night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The twins Bedroom  
  
Kirsty laid on her bed, she was worried. Jade walked in and smiled.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?Its the weekend, I would have thought you would be out looking for some new clothes for tomorrow!" Jade asked.  
  
"Oh, no. Ive got lots of clothes..........Jade....Im late, ive been waiting a week now!I though I.....?"Kirsty started.  
  
"Kirst..dont worry, ive been a week late before. Its nothing." Jade replied  
  
"PROMISE?" Kirsty asked  
  
"Yea, promise!" Jade answered. 


	18. Sebs SUPRISE Birthday Party When i say S...

At Nick house  
  
Everyone was at Nicks (all except adutls-It was a no adults allowed party, according to Nick). They all sat on the settee waiting for Seb to come round.They sat there with party hats on and streamers in their hands!  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Seb came in. There was a huge outburst of cheers and screams. Kirsty was the first to rush up to him, she squeezed him tight and whispered Happy Birthday in his ear. Nick looked jealously at Seb when he saw this, but put on a happy face when Seb went up to him.  
  
The night was fantastic, the place was really buzzing with excitement and people. Seb had opened all his presents and was shocked that Kirsty and Jade had spent so much money on him, they had brought him 2DVDS and a DVD player. Jade had told him secretly that Kirsty wanted to pay 2/3 of the price, because he had been such a good friend and was always there for her. Seb was overwhelmed by this, and thanked Kirsty for it.  
  
Kirsty was sitting on the sofa laughing with some friends from school. Nick came up beside her and asked her if she wanted another drink. Kirsty abliged. Nick went off to top up her drink with coke (which is what she was drinking). He did this and began walking back to Kirsty. He stopped.  
  
'Am I stupid?' he thought 'How is my plan gonna work if shes not.....?'  
  
He walked back to the drinks table and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from under the sink (where Irene kept them). He gradually poured it in with the glass of vodka. He didn't want to put lots in, just in case Kirsty realised. After he filled it up he gave the glass back to Kirsty and she drunk it as normal.  
  
'Great, she doesn't suspect a thing' Nick thought.  
  
As the night went on, Nick was refilling Kirstys drink a few times an hour. It was getting on for 12:30, and Nick still hadn't made his move. Kirsty was a bit jolly and high spirited.  
  
"Hi" she said to Julius, who is a TOTAL geek at Summer bay High. Kirsty got closer to him and snuggled up. "Do you LOVE me Julius?"  
  
"What Kirst.....Your scaring me now. Theres no alcohol here, so your not drunk, your just playing around, right?" Julius asked.  
  
"Right!" Kirsty said  
  
"I better......erm......get going Kirst!" Julius said  
  
"What....its really early you party pooper!" Kirsty said. Julius got up and thanked Nick for the party, he said goodbye to Seb and went out the door. Jade and Dani where by the door gathering their coats together. They saw Kirsty and thought that she was enjoying herself so they realised that she would come home when she was ready. They went as well, after saying goodbye to Nick, he quickly pushed them out the door before they had a chance to say bye to Seb.  
  
Nick glimpsed at Kirsty, she was totally out of it. He quickly rushed up to her whilst everyone was out side and picked her up and took her to his room, laid her on the bed and rushed downstairs. He told Seb that Jade, Dani and Kirsty were gone and they didn't have time to say goodbye. Seb just smiled and walked over to his school friends.  
  
Nick saw this as a chance to spend time with Kirsty. He rushed upstairs and locked the door. He began to take off his clothes and then turned to Kirsty. He stood over her and slowly undone her buttons on her top. Kirsty moved suddenly and opened her eyes. They were blurry, she could only just see a naked body and a blurry face, she assumed it was Kane and smiled.  
  
'How did I get to Kanes?' she though 'Oh well?'  
  
"Hey baby" She said to Nick, who she thought was Kane.  
  
"Yea?" Nick replied.  
  
"What are you doing" Kirsty said with a laugh. She was still terribly drunk.  
  
"What does it look like, we are gonna have a long night of passion!Or should I say morning as its gone 12 '0' clock!"  
  
Kirsty laughed at this joke and kissed Nick on the lips lightly, Nick soon turned this kiss into a night of passion with the girl of HIS dreams. Kirsty just went along with whatever Nick told her to do, she didn't care as she thought it was Kane. The alchol was slowly beginning to wear off of Kirsty, and she became more alert every minute. It was getting on for 6:00am and her and Nick were having so much fun. Kirsty lay on her side not facing Nick whilst Nick sat facing her golden hair. Kirsty slowly turned around to face her ex- boyfriend Nick.  
  
"WHAT??" Kirsty shouted. "What have you done?Wheres.....????I never...??What did you do to me?"  
  
"Its what you wanted baby, I remember those exact words last night ' don't stop, I wont you'. Those were the words you used" Nick replied.  
  
"I DID NOT....How dare you accuse me of that....I would never say that to you!" Kirsty cried. Tears running down her face. She jumped out of the bed grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. After she was dressed she ran downstairs and saw that nobody was in. She saw a note down stairs, from Seb:  
  
Dear Nick.  
  
Where did you go last night??I WONDER???? ( I had a GREAT night, thanks for everything, you and Kirst did a great job! I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did!!I BET YOU DID!!!!  
  
I didn't know what to do last night after everyone left, so I just left. Ring me once you get this note. PLEASE!!!  
  
THANKS!!!!  
  
SEB!!!!  
  
' Oh My God!!' Kirsty thought. 'did Seb have anything to do with this' She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. SHE WASN'T. She heard a noise upstairs and gathered it must be Nick. She grabbed the note and left for Sebs house, taers running widly down her face!! 


	19. Figuring things out!

Kirsty run down the path, tears flooding down her face. She didn't know what to do, there was no proof that Seb was involved in this. But she had to ask. So she went to Sebs house and slammed hard on the door. Don answered.  
  
"Kirsty.....what is the matter. Is it sch..?"  
  
"Mr Fisher, wheres Seb? I need to talk to him. Is he here?"  
  
"Yea, im off now, hes in the living room!" Don answered. Kirsty pushed Seb aside and ran inside. She looked behind, Don had left. Seb saw Kirsty.  
  
"Kirst.....whats up, whats happened?" Seb asked.  
  
"Don't you play innocent with me Seb, you were in on it as well wernt you?"  
  
"In on what Kirsty, I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Kirsty pulled out the note that Seb had left.  
  
"Look..?" Kirsty shouted  
  
"How did you get that did you go to Nicks this morning?"  
  
"LOOK..It says, I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did!I bet you did!" Kirsty said  
  
"Yea, and......Kirsty, whats happened." Seb asked "Has...?????" Seb froze, staring at Kirsty. Kirsty fell to the floor and Seb ran over to her. "Oh no, he didn't ra..?"  
  
"No...!"  
  
"Nick told me you went home!" Seb said "I went upstairs saw an empty vodka bottle on his bed an..?" Seb started  
  
"A what?" Kirsty asked  
  
"An empty vodka bottle, then I came back down and he told me you had left!"  
  
"No, I hadn't. I cant remember anything. Nick got my drinks all night and then I remember talking to Julius and then..?"  
  
"Julius told me you were acting as though you were drunk. Although, if Nick was filling up you drinks then he would have...HOW DARE HE!!" Seb shouted. He clenched his fist!!  
  
"I woke up and everything was blurry, I though Nick was Kane all night and I let him...?"  
  
"Oh Kirsty!"  
  
"Then this morning the drink was worn off and....well.....i saw him and ran downstairs, saw the note and my first though was that you were in it aswell!" Kirsty cried into Sebs chest. Seb held her comfortingly and told her everything would be OK!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	20. Get thing sorted out!

The next morning at the Sutherlands  
  
Kirsty lied on her bed going over and over things in her head. She was in shock but had managed to keep it a secret and only tell Seb. Kirsty and Seb had spent all day talking about it. Seb didn't know what to think. His best friend had had sex with his ex-girlfriend, while she was drunk. He had put alcohol in her drink and practically seduced her. For the first time in ages Kirstys mind was not on Kane.  
  
Kirsty heard a knock on her door, it was Seb. She didn't say anything, but Seb came in anyway. He sat down on Kirstys bed and gave her a huge hug. Kirsty just put her legs to her chest and held herself tight. This experience has obviously made her VERY insecure about herself.  
  
"Kirst...i really think that you need to tell somebody about this. Nick thinks he has got away with it and is going out with Jade." Seb said  
  
"Yea, but..it wasn't like I stopped him, was it?" Kirsty replied  
  
"Yea, but he put vodka in your drink and made you...?" Seb started.  
  
Kirsty stared at him. He was being like an older, protective brother. Kirsty thought hard about what Seb was saying but just couldn't see his point of view.  
  
"I just don't understand what youre saying, I want to tell everyone. But im just afraid that Nick will turn it back on me and say that i..you know!" Kirsty said  
  
"Well..Kirst, its worth a try and anyway your family wont give up on this. They know that your honest and that you wouldn't lie about Nick. I mean all 4 of us used to be best friends."  
  
"I suppose" Kirsty started to cry. "I don't know what to do. I want to see Kane. Tell him what has happened. But he'll just show his bad side and then...?"  
  
Seb looked at Kirsty, he had an idea.  
  
"Do you want me to speak to Kane. Tell him what has happened. Then you can tell your parents and Jade. I think that will be best. This thing that has happened is near to rape. Infact worse than rape. You've got to tell them sooner or later. If you tell them later then they will wonder why you didn't tell them earlier and that will make them less likely to believe you!" Seb said.  
  
"Would you do that? Speak to Kane for me? Tell him that I am fine and that everything is all under control. Ill tell my family when you tell Kane, I suppose ill have to tell them about him, won I?"  
  
"Yea, I think you will. Ill go now and tell Kane, where will he be?"  
  
"At the Whalf probably or if not then he'll be be at that City Hall looking at the Tafe stuff!" Kirsty replied  
  
"Ok. By the way. I spoke to Jade. Shes worried about you. You didn't talk to her all last night apparently. Also, shes on a study day today so Nicks not coming round!" Seb gave Kirsty a reassuring smile then headed out the door. He wondered what Kane will do when he sees Seb. Will he try and start a fight on with him, thinking that he had something to do with Kirstys experience? Will he believe him? Or will he demand to see Kirsty and start a riot at the Sutherland household.  
  
Kirsty however, was thinking how her family, and mostly how Jade will react. Will they phone the police?Will they press charges against Nick? Will they actually believe Kirsty?  
  
Who knows?????????But Seb and Kirsty were just about to find out! 


	21. My girl

Seb walked casually towards the Whalf. He heard someone calling his name from behind. It was Dani. Seb turned around and gave her a smile.  
  
"Hey, I havnt seen you around for ages. Where are you going. Im going back home, wanna come?" Dani asked.  
  
"No thanks, its alright. Ive just come from there. Just going to the Whalf now. To think..erm.. about everything." Seb answered  
  
"Oh..ok. Have you...erm..well, noticed anything strange about Kirsty lately? Shes been acting a bit strange and wont eat, sleep or even come out of her room!" Dani said  
  
"She seemed a bit off with me today."  
  
"Do you know anything Seb, usually shes quite open about everything. But this last few months shes kept herself to herself!"  
  
"Well, its not really my place to tell. I don't want to..............I think you should just go...........OH MY GOD...!" Seb shouted.  
  
"WHAT?" Dani asked  
  
"Dani I think you better go!" Seb turned Dani around and pushed her slightly forward. Seb had just seen Kane walking towards them. Dani looked suspicious but just carried on walking.  
  
"BYE!" Seb called out to her.  
  
Seb turned to Kane. He had turned around and was walking back to the Whalf carpark. Seb ran after him.  
  
"er....Kane!" He shouted.  
  
"Yep. Who are you...???? Youre the man that knows Kirst aint ya?Sebs ya name aint it?" Kane asked  
  
"Yea, I am. Ok, ive got something to tell you. It might disturb you a bit but here goes...........?"  
  
Seb told Kane all what had happened. Kane was gobsmaked, he fired questions at Seb, thinking that he would know the answers.  
  
"I've got to see her. Where is she??I need to see her!" Kane got up and walked to his car. He pushed Seb out of the way as he tried to stop him.  
  
"Kane. DON'T!This is going to get messy if you get involved. Kirsty is telling her family now. If she wants to see you then she'll phone you!" Seb said  
  
"Kirsty needs me more than she needs anyone. Youre NOT going to stop me. I am more important to her than you are and she'll want to see me!Im her boyfriend. What girlfriend doesn't want to see her boyfriend at a time like this?" Kane said.  
  
He ran forward and started his car. He drove off in the distance heading towards the Caravan park. 


	22. Kane to the Rescue

Kane called after Kane but it was no use. He saw a boy standing next to him with a bike. He went to SBH, and was in year 12.  
  
"Hey, can I have your bike. Its important. I need to get that man!" He asked pointing to Kane's car.  
  
"Why? Whats so important?" He (Joey) asked.  
  
"Its about Kirsty Sutherland. I need the bike. PLEASE?" He said  
  
"Oh. That hot chick in year 11. So, what's up with her then?" Joey asked  
  
"Its nothing to do with you!"Seb grabbed the bike and got on it "I'll drop it off at the surf club later!" He shouted after him.  
  
"Ok! Give my love to Kirsty!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Get lost you sick freak" Seb said under his breath! He got out his phone and phoned Kirsty on her mobile.  
  
"Hi Seb" She said  
  
"Kirsty. Go out side NOW. Go round the corner, out of sight from your house, but, by the road. Don't tell your family about Nick and that yet. That can wait. Kane's coming. He's worried. I've tried to stop him but he won't listen to me!" Seb shouted. Kirsty couldn't get a word in edgeways!  
  
* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
AT THE SUTHERLANDS!  
  
"Everyone, I don't want to tell you now. It was stupid. I've gotta go!" Kirsty told her family, who were all sitting down at the table waiting for the news from Kirsty.  
  
"Oh, ok then!" Shelley said as she got up. Kirsty ran out of the house and went to where Seb had told her to go. She waited for only about 5seconds when Kanes car came speeding down the dusty road.  
  
"KIRST! Is it true. What did he do, are you ok? I cant believe it, why would he....???" Kane shouted, he ran up to Kirsty had kissed her. Seb soon came on his bike. He was out of breath and VERY red.  
  
"Kane? I'm sooooooooo glad you're here. It was awful. I can't believe that I let him.........?" Kirsty started.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. He got you drunk. He took your upstairs. He made you.....?" Kane said  
  
"Yea I know that, but I let him. I thought it was you and I didn't know what to do, I was so confused, especially in the morning!" Kirsty cried. Seb walked up behind Kane. Kane leaned forward and kissed Kirsty. Seb turned away. He knew that Kane ,made Kirsty happy, but he couldn't understand why she wanted to be with him. Kirsty broke away from the kiss. She looked pale and then suddenly was sick all over Kane. Seb patted her on the back as Kane grabbed his hat for her to be sick in and wiped her hair out of her face. When she finicshed Kane gave her some tissues.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kane. I didn't know that was going to happen. I'll take it home and wash it!" Kirsty said  
  
"Oh no you won't. Your mum will find it AGAIN, like last time. Remember?" Kane said  
  
"How could I forget?" Kirtsy replied  
  
"Anyway. It was better on my shirt than in my mouth!" Kane said! 


	23. Now or NEVER!

Kirsty, Kane and Seb sat in the car. None of them knew what to do.  
  
"I don't know what I should do. It's going to break Jade, and our friendship. Its going to...........!" Kirsty began.  
  
"Look Kist......it doesn't matter what it does to anybody else. Its YOU that matters. You can't let it run by you and him still go out with Jade and be at your house ALL the time. That can't happen Kirst. We ARE going to do something about it, and sooner rather than later!" Seb said.  
  
Kane turned and smiled at Seb.  
  
"He's right Kirsty. It's all going to be ok if we go and tell your folks and Jade." Kane said. Kirsty looked up at Kane and he gave her a reassuring look.  
  
"I suppose so!" Kirsty replied. "I'll do it. NOW!" She got out the car but then saw Nick coming to the house. "Oh no." She got back in the car.  
  
"Its Nick." Seb said.  
  
"Is that him?" Kane asked.  
  
"Yea!" Kirsty replied.  
  
"OI! Nick!" Kane shouted.  
  
Nick looked straight ahead. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KIRSTY. WHAT ARE YPU PLAYING AT? WHY NICK? WHY DID YOU DO IT? SHES JUST A YOUNG GIRL AND......?"Kane began.  
  
"NO! Wait, let me get this sorted. I love Kirsty. MORE THAN ANYONE. But I couldn't get her. How can you shout at me when you done it to Dani. She was Kirstys age, so how dare YOU give me a lecture when you raped Dani a few years ago!" Nick replied.  
  
Kirsty had heard everything. She ran out the car and down the path to the house. It was true. Now she knew how Dani had felt when it happened to her. Kirsty would never be able to forgive Nick, so why should Dani forgive Kane. How could Kirsty carry on going out with Kane, wouldn't Kirsty feel betrayed now if Jade carried on going out with nick no matter what? Seb ran after her.  
  
"I'm warning you SMITH! NOW LEAVE!" Kane shouted. Nick walked away and Kane began to walk to the house.  
  
In side the Sutherland house Kirsty had sat down her family, they had seen she was upset.  
  
"I want to tell you ALL something!" Kirsty began. "Kane's back. I'm in love with him and I want to be with him" The family gasped.  
  
"NO! Wait. I don't know how to say this, but, its Nick!"  
  
Jade looked up at Nicks name.  
  
"He....he......well......."  
  
"He raped her!" Kane said. He walked through the door with Seb following. Dani backed away.  
  
"HE WHAT?" Jade shouted.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jade. It was at Sebs party. He made me drunk..and....!" Kirsty broke down in tears, she collapsed to the floor. Jade rushed up to her.  
  
"I can't believe it. How dare he?" She said.  
  
"Kirst...I'm going to phone the police, we can't let him get away. " Rhys shouted. Shelley nodded, to shocked to speak.  
  
Dani looked at Kane who felt ashamed. She started to cry and ran up into her room, this all brang back memories for her, the hurt and the pain.  
  
Kane sat hugging Kirsty. He felt uncomfortable. He now knew the pain he had caused Dani, he couldn't believe that HE could cause that much pain to somebody! He felt so dirty, so mean and aggressive! He thought of himself as scum, a worthless piece of dirt, someone that shouldn't be allowed to love again or even LIVE. He kissed Kirsty on the forehead and walked out the backdoor.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kirsty asked concerned.  
  
"I need some fresh air!" Kane replied.  
  
"OK!" Kirsty said, he smiled at her whilst Seb bent down and comforted Kirsty.  
  
"I can not believe this has happened twice in the family. Why us Rhys? Why?" Shelley cried.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	24. 2 WEEKS LATER!

2 WEEKS LATER!!  
  
All the Sutherlands were coming to terms with recent events!! They were accepting Kane more into the family each day as everyday and some nights he was there for Kirsty and the whole family, giving them support. Jade had dumped Nick, and no one was willing to talk to him. He didn't go to school anymore and had no friends. Morag was back at the Bay to do some business for Alf, as he was going a bit mad and losing his marbles. So Shelley had a talk to her about going to court and getting a good solicitor. Morag was willing to help and this time was pretty sure that Nick would go to jail. The one person everyone was worried about was Kirsty, she was coming to terms with the Nick stuff but she kept on being sick and having belly aches. The family just thought it was nerves and thought she just needed time but Kane thought otherwise!  
  
"Kirst.....I think you need to go to the doctors. You can't keep on being sick all the time and having stomach cramps and just having tablets to make them go away. Just come with me to the doctors because it might be something more serious. My brother Scott had to go hospital when he had this, I just want you to have a check-up that's all" Kane asked, as he lied on Kirstys bed with her.  
  
"NO! Kane, I'm fine!" Kirsty replied.  
  
"Come on........do it for me"  
  
Kirsty looked at him and she got her coat, she was still in her pyjamas but she didn't care. They walked down the stairs together and Kane wrote a note for the family as none of them were at home. It said:  
  
TO EVERYONE  
  
I'M JUST TAKING KIRSTY TO THE DOCTORS, SHE'S NOT THAT WELL. I WANT HER TO HAVE A CHECK UP THAT'S ALL!  
  
NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT........PROMISE!!  
  
XxXxX KANE XxXxX  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kane arrived at the doctors and they waited in the waiting room, Kane had booked an appointment driving there.  
  
"Kirsty Sutherland.........?" The doctor said.  
  
Kane took Kirsty in and they sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Smith"  
  
"SMITH????" Kirsty shouted.  
  
"Kirsty, it's ok. He's not a relative to Nick" Kane said.  
  
Once Kirsty had calmed down, the Doctor ran a couple of tests once she had told him what was wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kirsty and Kane were told to wait in the waiting room until the results of the tests arrived.  
  
A nurse came out and called Kirsty in. She told Kane to wait outside as it was better for Kirsty to go on her own.  
  
Kirsty sat down on the chair.......!!  
  
"Kirsty....you're...." The nurse started.  
  
"What?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"How old are you?" The nurse replied  
  
"16......WHY?" Kirsty answered.  
  
"You're....you're....................."  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	25. A DREAM?

Kirsty woke up in a hot sweat. She had had the weirdest dream (she thought).  
  
' GOD! What a strange dream. Me? I don't think so!' Kirsty thought as she fell out of bed and put her dressing gown on. She walked slowly down the stairs and heard voices from the kitchen.  
  
"This is awful! Poor Kirsty!" She heard Jade cry.  
  
"The timing couldn't have been better!" Rhys replied sarcastically.  
  
Kirsty walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely family......and Kane!" She said " Im feeling better today. I might go out for a walk" She headed for the door.  
  
"NO! Remember what the nurse said. Besides you can't go out with that dressing gown on" Shelley laughed, as she put her arms around Kirsty and sat her down on the couch. But as she sat down Kirsty jumped up and ran to the back door. Everyone heard her be sick.  
  
Kane rushed to her rescue and wiped her mouth with a damp cloth.  
  
"Kane! I'm fine. It must have been the dodgy egg yesterday!" Kirsty said, shooting an evil look at her dad who had made the egg!  
  
"Here's your hot water bottle and some nurofen if you need them for later, I'll be out with Scott if you need me!" Dani said, handing all the essentials to a confused Kirsty.  
  
"HUH?" She implied. "What's wrong with you? I'm fine! I'm starting to worry now. God knows what you would be like if I was pregnant, like my dream!" Kirsty chuckled. She picked up the TV remote and switched on the TV, while the rest of the family, and Kane exchanged glances.  
  
"Kane" Jade whispered to him "You better break the news to her. She loves you, and knows that she can trust you. It wouldn't be right coming from one of us"  
  
Kane did as he was told, he knelt down beside her and took her hand.  
  
"OHHHH! Not here Kane, you could at least propose to me when we're alone. You never know. I could say no!" Kirsty laughed.  
  
"KIRST....? You're pregnant. Don't you remember going to the doctors yesterday. I'm so sorry, but I want you to know that I will ALWAYS be here for you, no matter what happens. " Kane explained.  
  
"NO! Its cant be. I can't remember going, I thought it was a dream. Oh Kane, tell me its not true. PLEASE" Kirsty cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kane squeezed her hand tightly, while Kirsty pinched herself with the other. Knowing that it wasn't a dream, she placed her other hand on Kanes. The rest of the family gathered around her, they all hugged her. They were going stick together, all of them. They were going to help Kirsty through this!  
  
IS IT NICKS BABY?  
  
WILL NICK GO TO PRISON?  
  
WILL KANE STAND BY KIRSTY? WILL THEY STILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER?  
  
Sorry to keep you hanging on. Sorry I havnt had the time to update, SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!! 


	26. mistakes

The Sutherlands were starting to deal with the fact that Kirsty was going to have a baby. They knew it wasn't her fault, but they didn't like to bring up Nicks name in their conversations as that made Kirsty upset and even more distraught.  
  
Jade made the mistake of doing that!  
  
"Kirsty! Did you want gravy with this chicken or do you want it dry?" She asked.  
  
"NO! I've gone off it!" Kirsty replied.  
  
"Oh....right! Kirst....are you going to speak to.....well, I know that its early days but...well, have you spoken to Nick yet? About the baby?!"  
  
"What! Are you joking? Me...speaking to Nick!" Kirsty cried "JADEEE!"  
  
"Jade, what was the point of that?" Kane whispered as Kirsty got up and ran upstairs.  
  
But, although Kirsty was not going to talk to Nick. Someone had to! Everyone had had 1 vote (all except Kirsty) and they had decided that Dani should do it. Dani was not impressed but was going to do anything to get her sisters life back on tracks!  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!  
  
Dani made her way to Irenes house. She was out so Nick was on his own. She knocked on the door and Nick answered and let her in.  
  
"Listen Nick, this is gonna be quick. OK!" Dani said.  
  
"OK!" He replied  
  
"I don't approve of what you did to Kirsty and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you. None of our family will, especially Kirsty! But, you didn't JUST do what you did, you also made her pregnant. Now, if you think you have achieved something by doing that then think again"  
  
"Kirsty? Pregnant? I didn't know"  
  
"Of course you didn't know!"  
  
"Im sorry"  
  
"Sorry's not good enough"  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"You" Dani implied, pointing at Nick "Are not going to have anything to do with the baby. You will keep away from our family and we will bring up the baby with out YOU"  
  
Nick looked shocked as he slumped back onto his chair with his hand grasped over his mouth. With that Dani walked out of the house. She was on a role so she decided to go and see Morag.  
  
She walked to the Diner. She heard voices.  
  
"NOW..ALFRED, JUST TAKE THE MEDICATION. PLEASE!"  
  
"NO! Morag, you're not listening to a worddddd I'm saying are you?"  
  
"JUST TAKE THE MEDICATION!" Morag screamed back.  
  
Dani knocked on the door........?  
  
"Morag, I need a word...about Nick" 


	27. NOT AGAIN?

Morag sat facing Dani at a table.  
  
"But Dani, that's illegal. You cannot do that sort of thing. It's up the jury to decide whether he's guilty or not guilty!" Morag explained.  
  
"But....?" Dani started.  
  
"NO BUTS DANI! You can't black mail the jury into..?"  
  
Dani left before Morag had time to finish.  
  
"BUTTTTT..I'll promise you one thing. I'll get Kirsty a great solicitor."  
  
Dani walked out of the Diner and began to walk home, on the way she meet Seb. He'd heard the news about Kirsty, and was going to go over to Nicks to give him a piece of his mind. Dani warned him not to, and told him to stay away for Kirsty sake. Seb agreed and they both went their separate ways.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone was upset that night. They all sat at the dinner table, not saying a word to each other. All eyes were fixed upon Kirsty, especially Kanes. Rhys couldn't stand the silence for much longer. He hated seeing his family like this.  
  
"SO...? How was your day Shell? Have many kids in?" Rhys asked  
  
"I was at home with Kirsty, Rhys!" Shelley replied.  
  
"Oh yea, what about you Jade....how was school?"  
  
"DAD! I was at home to. I didn't go in" Jade answered  
  
"Oh yes Sorry" Rhys said "How about you Kane? Where were you?"  
  
Kane gave Rhys a look of horror.  
  
"Oh sorry again....you was here, with Kirsty! How could I be so stupid!"  
  
Rhys looked at Kirsty, she was pale.  
  
"Are you alrite?" He asked her.  
  
Kirsty didn't answer, but she ran to the back door and was sick. Kane ran over to her, while Shelley hugged Dani and Jade ran upstairs, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Jade was taking this whole thing badly, she was closest to Kirsty, and now Kane had taken her place, and Kirsty wasn't the same especially since she found out about the baby. Jade looked back over her shoulder, she saw her full plate of food, as she went in the bathroom and weighed herself. 


	28. HISTORY!

Jade reached for the toilet. She put her hands down her throat and threw up. With all the commotion downstairs, no one could hear her. She grabbed a towel and wiped her mouth, as she stood in front of the mirror.  
  
Back downstairs, Shelley, Rhys and Dani were washing up and tidying the room. Kirsty and Kane turned off the TV and headed for the stairs.  
  
"OH....Kirsty? Kane? Here's your dessert. Take some up for Jade as well" Dani asked, passing the three bowls to Kane. She took them and they both went up into the twin's room.  
  
They entered the room to find Jade sitting with her knees tight up to her chest.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?" Kane asked her.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine thanks" Jade replied.  
  
"I've got this for you" Kane passed the bowl to Jade "Dani wanted us to give it to you."  
  
Jade nodded and began to eat in a hurry.  
  
Back downstairs, there was a knock at the door. Shelley opened it, to find herself facing Morag.  
  
"Hello Shelley. Am I interrupting anything?" Morag asked politely.  
  
"No. Not at all. Come in" Shelley said.  
  
Morag entered, she sat at the table and began pulling notes, pens and booklets out of bag. Shelley, Dani and Rhys remembered her doing this process with Kane and Dani.  
  
"I've found out information........erm.....though you probably already know. So......erm........I've sorted out dates and times of the court case. The earliest one that is available isssssssssssss........next Thursday. That is the only one until January next year" Morag explained.  
  
The three family members looked at each other.  
  
"You can have this early date, which will have to be quickly decided on, so we can get everything sorted. Or you can have the later one. I DO need to know as soon as possible."  
  
"We'll have next Thursday please Morag. The sooner the better." Rhys said.  
  
"Yes. I agree" Shelley cried.  
  
Morag noted all of this down, and they began to make the arrangements.  
  
Upstairs, they had no idea this was going on. Everyone had finished their dessert.  
  
Suddenly, Jade got up. She walked slowly over to the door, across the landing and when she reached the bathroom, she bent down over the toilet and forced herself to be sick yet again. Kirsty and Kane could hear the faint noises of someone being sick. They knew where it was coming from and knew it was definitely Jade. Kirsty, aware that Jade was repeating history, started to cry as Jade came strolling back into the twins bedroom as if nothing had happened.  
  
"We heard" Was all Kirsty could say. Kane looked from Kirsty to Jade.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kirst....it just happened. I can't bear seeing our family like this. I HATE seeing you like this" Jade began to cry. Kirsty hugged her.  
  
"I HATE seeing you so upset Jade." Kirsty said.  
  
Kane joined in the hug.  
  
"This is like a big bear hug!" Kane laughed. Kirsty and Jade laughed to.  
  
This was the first time that everything was going smoothly; Shelley, Dani and Rhys were talking about the court case and Jade, Kirsty and Kane were laughing and joking upstairs!  
  
AND NICK......WELL HE WAS HISTORYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! 


	29. Baby names and urges

Sorry about not updating my stories. I am updating them now!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kane and Kirsty lay in bed. Kane had crawled into Kirsty and Jades room in the early hours of the morning while everyone was still asleep. The faint noises of Jade snoring could be heard form Kirstys bed.  
  
"You're lucky. She used to be SO much worse than that. She used to keep me up at night before we moved here to the city" Kirsty laughed  
  
"Are you glad you moved here?" Kane inquired.  
  
"Well.......yea. It's much quieter....but the social life isn't as good. It's not as buzzy is it. But I suppose, like anything. You'd soon get bored of living in the city"  
  
"Yea. The grass is always greener on the other side"  
  
"UMMMM"  
  
There was a long pause of silence.  
  
"So.....Kirsty...have you thought about what we are going to call the baby?"  
  
"Well......not really. But if it's a girl. I would love to call it Jade"  
  
"If it was a boy I would love to call it Scott"  
  
"That works well then. A boy, it's called Scott........." Said Kirsty.  
  
"And if it's a girl it's called Jade.Yea?" Kane asked.  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
Kirsty and Kane hugged. While Jade snorted, which made them both roll about with laughter.  
  
"Kirsty. It looks as though everything will b sorted once this trial is over and done with?"  
  
"I think it will be. My life will never be the same again. But at least I'll have you and all my family supporting me"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Kane. I've got an urge for peanut butter. I would go down and get it myself but............in my condition"  
  
"Ok, Babe. I get the picture. I'll go get it" Kane laughed  
  
"Thanks. You're the best" Kirsty replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
MORE COMING SOON 


End file.
